theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Let The Right One In
} Season 3, Episode 5 } Episode Information Air Date March 8, 2013 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode Difficult Measures Next Episode Despite The Outcome Summary While sleeping peacefully, Eric begins to dream about Isabella while they're walking along the shore on an island. Eric states to her that he loves her and will never leave her under any circumstances, while Isabella implies that her heart will be his for they're everlasting lives upon the earth. Unexpectedly, Kristina appears and informs Eric that she's the one that was meant to be with him and begins to embrace with a kiss as Eric mistakenly accepts. Viciously waking up from what he now considered a nightmare, Eric sees Kristina lying on the couch and demands her to stop infiltrating his dreams, which Kristina replies that he has to admit, she's getting better at it. Eric fastly approaches her and informs her that it don't matter what you try to do to hurt me physically within' but it will never change how I feel about you, which Eric implied that's it hate that has transitioned his love for Kristina. She states that love and hate is such a fine line to go by after 1,000 years of exhile for the both of them and also mentions when the time has come upon them, he'll come back to her, which leaves Eric physically speechless. As Kristina walks away, she informs Ethan, Nyla, Faith and Hayden that it is time to move into position to annihilate the next pack which is located in the cold mountains of Tennessee. Still contemplating on how she wants to locate Eric's whereabouts, Isabella receives a call from her unknown informer stating to her that he has discovered what Kristina and her coven, along with Eric, has been doing across the eastern seaboard. Not just trying to get Eric to return to his life as a "ripper", but she is also annihilating every werewolf pack there is in order to have them towards extinction. Astounded at the fact that Eric would agree with the plot, as well as risking the extinction of a race that are considered uncontrollable & igneous beings. Isabella immediately contacts Camille which she doesn't answer and leaves a message that states that Eric is on the path of destroying all werewolves due to the manipulation of Kristina. While her phone is off and with all her classes ending, Camille and Scott begin to walk around the campus and converse about how they enjoyed they're first date together, in which Scott recommends that they should try it again sometime whenver she's available. Camille immediately replies that she would be delighted but remembers that her schedule is full with things to do (saving Eric) and issues a rain-check on his behalf. Departing from Scott, Camille receives the voicemail that Isabella had sent and quickly returns to the residence without hesitating. With tonight of the full moon and the help of his father, uncle and mother; Gordon begins to get nervous as he is in transition into shifting into his wolf form which has never took it's process while he's been born. In the woods, Destiny and Dominic shows Gordon technique on how to stay in range and not to harm anyone (as in humans) by any means necessary. Vincent also explains to his son that while he begins to phase as the moon reaches it's apex, he will be looking out for him and will guide him as a chase in order for Gordon to be distracted and less tempered to harm anyone. Gordon replies to his father that if it comes to a violent confrontation between them both, can't a werewolf bite kills a vampire. As Vincent agrees with his response, Vincent replies that it could but he is an Old One and all of them including himself is immune to the bite (meaning it can't kill him due to he is apart of the first-generation of vampires). Destiny begins to state her input, which she would be following him to make sure he follows where he is directed to go (following his father Vincent). Dominic warns Vincent, Destiny, and Gordon that they may be expecting company tonight as Dominic uses his wolf telepathy to inform Destiny of Nick and Ryan's plot to invade their territory and try to ignite a war between the both. Hearing what his uncle mentioned to his mother and telling his father as he looks confused, Vincent informs the three that they better be prepared when their arrival is upon them. Outrageously tired due to the both of them being up all night while trying to find other ways to destroy an ancient vampire, better known as Kristina. Ayana and Jamia begins to discuss how one is not going to let the other sacrificed themselves in order to save their fellow vampire comrade, even if he is a friend of their family's lineage. Ayana begins to inform Jamia that she's tried to stay out of vampire's problems but is always drugged back in for some apparent reason. And Jamia replies that she is drugged back in for a reason, it is all witches duty to keep an balance towards nature and to protect all other non-supernatural civilians such as humans. Agreeing with the right responses she always say in return, Ayana contacts heads over to the residence of The Old Ones to inform Camille and Isabella what must happen to end Kristina's reign of deception. Walking home from the university, Scott is approached by Matthew and Wesley to inform him that they are proud that he didn't screw up his date with Camille and begin to suggest to him that apparently she has her won secrets within' but it's up to her to confess them to you. As Scott isn't worried, he just replies that he only cares about her current life, nothing before him matters. Meeting Michael at his last class during the afternoon, Kate is approached by her professor that informs her that both her and Michael eccentrically passed their exams and are invited to the inauguration ball for the NYU's Honor's Society and are delighted to escort each other due to their significant test scores. As Kate is astounded as well as excited, her professor reminds her to inform Michael of his achievement as well. Dismissed from class, Michael is quickly approached and embraces a hug from Kate which informs him that they aced their exams and has been invited to the inauguration ball to be inducted into the honor's society. Hearing such great news, Michael also can't believe what the outcome was and accepted Kate's reason for compelling the professor while she didn't possess her notes or study for the exam and embraces her with a kiss as they return home. André meets Sariah at her job and surprises her to just check on her and see if he can escort her to lunhc as they both are on their break. Walking through Central Park, Sariah asks André is he still thinking about how he could help Eric return to his natural state and if he could be saved. Agreeing that Eric can be saved but under the right intentions, André only implies to her that it must be the love of Sariah that can return Eric to the light, which he also states that he will do by any means necessary to save his brother (whom accepted him in the family, despite what he was). Sariah states to André that there is no other way and that it must occur or he will be lost in infamy forever. While premiering for a photoshoot, Ariana receives a call from Dominic, implying that he's not going to be able to make it and Ariana informs him that the last time she checked, it was a full moon and that she know's he's going to automatically not be attending. Understanding of his situation like she always has been, Ariana wishes Dominic be safe and informs him that she gives her love to her nephew as he begins his first transition tonight. Before he hangs up the phone, Dominic mentions that he thanks Ariana for the other day and for being there for him, which she replies anytime and will always be summoned when he is in danger. The both hang up the phone with smiles arising as they blush continuosly. Arriving at their destination on top of the mountains in Tennessee; Eric, Kristina, Ethan, Nyla, Faith and Hayden track down the initial werewolf pack that they seeked out for and unexpectedly begin to ravage upon their whole campsite and begin to slaughter each and everyone of them. Ethan and Faith quickly track the ones down by the nearest river and annihilate them as well within' seconds, under the command of Kristina. Slaughtering twenty by the number within' no seconds, Eric begins to kill the wolf members hiding in the tents until he comes across a mother and a child hiding due to their fear. Fastly approaching them in silence, the mother of the infant begins to scream and Eric compels her to quiet down and to run away and don't turn back to try to save her family or friends. While Hayden and Nyla begin to kill and feed upon the wolf members they slaughtered, Kristina finishes the elite battle by annihilating the pack's member of authority by decapitating his head down to his spinal inrected cord. Viewing how she made her infamous kill, Eric informs Kristina that it's done what she asked. As the rest of the coven returns, Kristina unrapidly overhears a baby crying and another individual out of breath, Kristina tracks them down, captures them and returns them to the campsite. Kristina demands out of Eric and the others who ordered them to leave and Eric confesses that he did. He states that they're innocent for the actions and demands Kristina to let them go. Kristina disagrees and slaughters them ferociously without a second thought. Eric quickly approaches Kristina and and pins her against a tree and chokes her to the point of him wanting to kill her of her cruel actions. Kristina implies to him that if he stops her from completing her plot, she would make sure to have her revenge upon his love, Isabella. Eric passively releases Kristina from his stongly hold and she states that they're leaving, while Eric ubsequentley closes his eyes in the state of mind of anger and bloodlust. As Camille arrives at the residence of The Old Ones, Isabella quickly announces that Kristina wanted Eric from the beginning to help her annihilate the werewolf race and to add companions to her coven. Camille is suprised at what she has discovered about her brother and his former love and decides to retrieve more information if this analysis is accurate. Camille announces that they both will travel to the mountains of Tennessee to see the futher outcome of things. In the nick of time, Ayana and Jamia arrives and begin to explain to Camille and Isabella that a witch is able to stop an ancient vampire such as Kristina but in order to succeed, a witch must channel enough power to destroy Kristina which the result would be in killing Ayana as well. As Isabella is astounded on how they will stop Kristina along with her devious ideas, Camille replies that she informed Ayana of what the result would be if she channeled that much power that she's not capable of, but decided that she wont let her best friend sacrifice herself for them. As Ayana and Jamia wonders what Camille will decide, she comes to the conclusion that only Eric can end Kristina's reign of deception and that he must. Isabella begins to get stuck with the fact if Eric will do what he has to do. Camille also suggests that they all go along to the mountains of Tennessee to see for themselves how Kristina has began her murderous rampage over the race of werewolves. During the ending credits, as Vincent watches over Dominic, Destiny, and Gordon transition into their wolf form, they are unexpectedly approached by Nick and Ryan who are also in their wolf forms to ignite a deadly fued that will end catastrophically. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Jake Gyllenhaal as Nick Cam Gigandet as Ethan Julianne Hough as Faith Tom Felton as Hayden Jurnee Smollett as Nyla Julian Morris as Ryan Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Soundtrack 1. Hammock- Howls 2. We Radiate- Goldfrapp 3. Time Of Our Lives- Tyrone Wells 4. The Fellowship- The Smashing Pumpkins 5. Counting Sleep- Trent Dabbs Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes